The Flow of Time
by kevin5120
Summary: During Inuyasha and Shesshomaru's final battle a strange turn of events starts a new adventure. Inuyasha is transported through time and appears in Konaha where he must learn the way of the ninja if he wishes to survive. [crossover fic]


The Flow of Time

* * *

Chapter One:

The ANBU stationed around the outside of Konoha rushed to an area located half a mile from the village after they heard an unreasonably loud crash that could only mean something was wrong. 

The six nin dropped from the leafy treetops to the forest floor to see what appeared to be a man laying unconscious. However, the set of animal like ears on his head and his long, sharp fingernails gave way to something more and they all knew right away that he was not from Konoha.

When they found no hitai-ate on him they were all struck with an odd, eerie feeling. Memories of the horrid Kyuubi that had inflicted destruction and death upon Konoha thirteen years before filled their heads and though he seemed human, fear got the better of the squad and so they took him back to the village.

While there was no problem with them taking the life of a dangerous demon, they all know they could never get away with killing a possibly innocent man who had just been injured in the woods and looking for help.

Three of the ANBU members took the man or possible _demon _back to Konoha, while the other half of the group stayed to scout the area, attempting to find anything else that dealt with the loud crash they had heard earlier.

The other half of the group took whatever it was they found in the forest to the medical corps once they passed through the village's gates. A young medic with an innocent face healed the male with the unknown species' wounds and afterwards, while he was still unconscious, they put him in a prison cell in the bottom of the ANBU base.

Nearly half a day passed before the captive's eyelids opened, revealing golden spheres that were immediately alert to the dark prison around them.

"Hey!", he yells, "Where the hell am I, and how did I get in this stinking cell?!"

When no answer came he felt his anger rise. "Hell-o! Let me out of this dump or I'm breaking out!"

A door creaked open and his irises caught sight of two people walking into the dimly lit prison. They walked past a few cells until they stood in front of him and one of them sneer,"Shut your mouth, you are in no position to be barking orders or making threats."

The other turned his gaze to the whatever it was in the cell, "We will also be the one's asking the questions here, so listen and listen good, just what are you?"

Both ninja could see his face redden, even in the faint light of the prison, "Are you blind?! I'm half demon you idiots, now let me out of here!", his large hands clutched the bars and he began to shake and yank on them.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere. We found you outside of our village and now that you have been confirmed as a threat you will remain in this cell until you are questioned."

The prisoner's golden eyes narrowed, "Fine, I don't need you bastards to let me out, I'll just cut these weak bars with my Tet-", he stopped in mid-sentence and began to look around the dark cell, "Hey, where is my sword, what did you two idiots do with it?!"

"It has been confiscated, we couldn't have you anymore of a potential threat than you already were.", one of the men said in a bemused voice with smug features."

"I'll wipe that smirk right of that ugly mug you call a face, bastard!", the prisoner hollered, "Watch me just claw my way out and get my Tetsaiga, and after I kick your asses I'll make my escape from this dump you consider a village!"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!", He yelled raising his arm into the air and swinging it from behind his head to violently scrape across the bars.

When nothing happened he looked absolutely bewildered, and the same cocky man from before chuckled.

"What the hell is that and why did my attack fail?!", he shouted loudly, his face aflame.

The man stopped his quiet laughing, his voice, however, continued to show just how amused he was, "Isn't it obvious, demon? Its chakra i covered the bars with my chakra to reinforce the material so your claws couldn't break them. "

"im surprised you could see the chakra though usually chakra can only be visible from a high level advanced technique but you can see it as clear as day from even something as small as that."

The other nin spoke this time, "you may be a demon but from what we just witnessed you don't have the power to break our chakra infused bars it seems your a pretty worthless demon without your precious sword."

"Chakra?", the half demon asked from the other side of the cell missing the man's insult.

"You don't know what chakra is? Just what kind of demon are you? With the knowledge you've got, you wouldn't even be able to pass a first level test at the academy.", I see now your only reason for being able to see chakra would be because of your enhanced senses since your a demon the other guard said, speaking up and taunting the prisoner again.

He growled, "Shut up! I thought I told you bastards that I was a half demon, I swear when I get out of here, I'll-"

"You shut up.", the other intervened, "The two of us have wasted enough time in here with the likes of you already, you should rest, someone will be back for you in the morning for questioning."

"I just woke up!", he snarled to the to men leaving the prison.

Unsuccessful in earning a response, he plopped down on the cold stone floor and crossed his arms over his chest and began mumbling to himself, "Damn it, I don't think I can escape either."

* * *

**AN: **Reviews would be nice...


End file.
